dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lie Ren vs Genji
Lie Ren vs Genji is Peep4Life's two hundred and forty-second DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 2! RWBY vs Overwatch! Can a ninja in the making defeat an Overwatch hero? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The night was dark and cold, but Ren was unfazed. He walked through the nearly dead silent Mistral streets, only the weak howls of the wind disrupted the peace. And yet, Ren sensed there was something amiss. Not a Grimm, obviously, but what did that leave? Ren slowly placed a hand on the handle of a Stormflower. "Show yourself, whoever you are." the huntsman ordered. Again, only the wind answered but Ren knew ''someone was there. He stuck out a palm, and began slowly rotating where it was aimed clockwise. He was picking up on something, and his connection to it was stronger than ever. Realising his location was soon to be compromised, Genji sprang forward and aimed to cut down the young huntsman within a single strike. "No!" Ren stated, as he flicked both Stormflowers to his hands, using their blades to hold off Genji's sword. "What is your quarrel with me?" Ren demanded, holding Genji back with as much strength as he could afford to spare. Genji pulled away, but didn't go too far. "You aid the one with the Silver Eyes, right?" Genji asked, keeping himself armed. Ren answered this question very, very cautiously. "What's Silver Eyes to you?" he asked. Genji wasn't fooled. "Never mind what it is to me. But to my client." he brought his blade forwards. "Ruby Rose is a very dangerous weapon." '''Here we go! ' Ren met him with his Stormflowers, redirecting Genji's attack. He then opened fire, shots pattering off the side of Genji's frame. Ren then ducked a strike meant for his head, and delivered a thrusting palm to the lower back. He then delivered a kick to the back of Genji's leg, before delivering a combination of stomping kicks from an airborne position. "Out of the gates hot. I admire it!" Genji said, elbowing Ren on the nose. "But you can't keep it up forever." Genji then launched Ren at a wall, which the nimble huntsman was able to transform into a springboard. Ren lunged with a high kick, but Genji ducked and threw three shurikens Ren's way. The huntsman quickly fired at them, knocking them out of the sky before looking to suppress Genji with gunfire. The cyborg gladly took out his blade and kept deflecting the shots while advancing on Ren's position. The cyborg then quickly struck with his sword, looking to slice up Ren's knee and thigh, but he was able to step out of the way... of the first strike that was. Before Ren knew what was what he was on the receiving end of multiple slashes and cuts which forced his aura into play. Ren tried to counter with kicks and strikes from the Stormflowers, but Genji was presenting an absolute clinic in speed and precision attacks. Ren fell to his injured knee, while Genji prepared an execution. Ren allowed him to raise his blade, before throwing his own Stormflowers into his waist. With Genji halted, Ren shot back to his feet and slashed Genji across the chest with his father's dagger. He then retrieved both his weapons, before trying to roundhouse Genji in the back of the head. "Not this time." Genji said boldly, stabbing Ren through the back of his knee. Ren cried out in pain, collapsing on to his backside. Genji kicked the wounded leg, which Ren quickly applied his aura to, in order to protect it from further harm, as well as to allow him the strength to stand on it. He pulled himself up, slashing the blade of his Stormflowers against Genji's blade. "Such wasted potential." Genji claimed, disappointment creeping into his tone. "I'm not done yet." Ren vowed, swinging at the cyborg with a sharp elbow strike. The impact stumbled Genji, and Ren looked to capitalise, throwing his Stormflowers beyond Genji so that they would circle around and slice him in the shoulders. Genji staggered again, and allowed Ren to slide beneath him and fire several shots into his back. Genji swung for Ren's midsection, but the huntsman ducked and kicked Genji in the shin. He then sprang up, only to be knocked down with shurikens. Genji quickly looked to cut Ren down again, but the huntsman kept his Stormflowers up, blocking the attack and trying to hold Genji off while the Cyborg drove him against the wall. Genji pressed his blade upwards, looking to apply pressure on Ren's neck. Ren struggled to begin, but managed to just about hook one blade into Genji's face. He then used a burst of aura to overpower Genji, shoving him backwards, before leaping up on the cyborg's shoulders. Ren planted his blades into Genji's face, before prying them in separate directions, ripping the face apart and dropping Genji's corpse to the ground. Ren then limped into the shadows, being sure that he wasn't followed by anymore of Genji's adversaries. All the while, a Seer Grimm watched from above, relaying the footage of the failed murder back to a sourly disappointed Salem. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Lie Ren! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:Stealth themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Blade vs Sword fight